Monday
Monday is an important episode of Milly Molly focusing on Milly's and Molly's and their friends' first day of school, how they became friends and how Marmalade's and Tom Cat's children were born. Try cap It starts with Milly telling her cat Marmalade that the former has to go to school and the latter cannot come and (according to Milly) is aware of that fact. A voice asks if Milly is dressed yet and Milly decides her doll Jemima will keep Marmalade company. In a neighboring apartment block, Molly is getting dressed and talking to a grumpy Tom Cat and decides to use her doll Dolly to cheer him up. Molly's parents come in and say that their daughter needs to eat breakfast of she will miss the school bus. Both Molly's father and Milly's mother say that their respective daughter do not need to worry about the cats as it is surprising what cats can do during their day. After breakfast a still-unsure-about-Marmalade Milly gets dropped off at the bus stop with her mother and cat who she is reassuring. Meanwhile Molly is being dropped off at the bus stop by her mother and carrying and reassuring her cat. Then the cats jump out of their owners' arms and greet each other, to the surprise of their owners. The girls then introduce their cats and then themselves. Milly is looking forward to seeing wild animals from Africa at the zoo and Molly is looking forward to painting, which Milly finds a tad boring, but they agree to disagree. The bus arrives and they get on (but not before saying one last goodbye to their cats). The bus driver gives them the same cat-entertainment mantra. At school Milly watches Poppi, Meg, and Sophie play jumprope (which the latter three continue to greatly enjoy throughout the whole series), Humphrey pretends to be a monster as ususal, and Milly wants to invite more people over and invites Molly over, but she says "No" as she cannot skip, but demonstrates she can do handstands, which impresses Elizabeth but not Milly. In class, Miss Blythe introduces herself to a bored class and tells them to tell her about themselves. Milly says she likes big adventures and hopes to one day live at the South Pole and have penguins as pets. Jack says he is exremely good at soccer. Molly says she likes riddles and wants to be a princess when she grows up. Humphrey grumpily says princesses are silly in his opinion, but Miss Blythe tells him to be nice, so he agrees and goes on, saying that he wants to be an astronaut and beat all the alien robot dinosaurs. The class laugh, to the annoyance of Humphrey who says "It's not funny!" and Miss Blythe says "Of course it's not. I'm sure beating all the dinosaur robots from outer space will be a very important job." Sophie does her unheard speech while the narrator says that Milly has already wanted to make friends with Humphrey as he's loud and funny, but ends up next to Molly, who would have preferred to be next to the arty girl Elizabeth. Humphrey nudges Elizabeth and claims he was "helping her draw better", making the class laugh. Outside, Poppi, Meg, and Sophie are jump roping again, Jack, Tom, Humphrey and George are playing soccer, Chloe and Joe are unseen and Milly and Molly are eating lunch. Molly dislikes apples which Milly likes and Milly has never tried bananas which Molly likes. After lunch, they show their drawings. Humphrey has drawn a crude picture of a Martain dinosaur blowing up a robot from the moon, Elizabeth has drawn a rabbit, George has drawn some fruit, Sophie has drawn herself, Poppi has drawn some faces, Meg has drawn some butterflies, Joe has drawn a monster, Tom has drawn jome ice creams, Harry has drawn some dots, and Milly and Molly have both drawn a doll, then for some reason they get angry, just over having the same favourite colour: yellow, and argue over how long it has been their favourite for. Miss Blythe settles it by saying they can draw individual special things. Then they think of their cats, but argue over who had a cat first and which cat is nicer. They get off the bus and spend a while looking for the cats. Molly wonders if they got lost trying to find the school. They look all over town and at school they still didn't find the cats and they feel nauseated/fluttery in their tummies and worry they will never see the cats again. However they find the cats in a bush and Marmalade has had kittens. They wonder if Tom Cat's the daddy and decide to be friends if they teach each other how to skip and do handstands and Milly listened to Molly's riddles. Molly tells a joke about cows wearing bells as their horns don't work. Trivia * This is one of three episodes where the title characters feud. The others are Sooty()) [[Category:Episodes